jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Still Me
COMING SOON (Prod. By HomageBeats)... JWTM "I'm Still Me" Lyrics Verse 1: No more people flipping shit the wrong ways, I'll introduce it in my songs if that should be the case Do I need to say more or you elaborate? Cause I've been told the grass is greener when there's snakes Just started my 3rd year in college, still trying to balance all these night patterns for my tricked knowledge I've sacrificed the whole entire summer for the family, all important stuff only was what their planning Also wasn't feeling very well for the most part, I needed more studio time, the keys never pushed to start Felt everything I held was almost ripped apart, growing veins, seems like chains and yet it's very sharp The music had always been an addiction, so I held onto all prescriptions, I've battled to convince them 10 locks in the chamber, gone through the system, we all saw the government planning, we could've snitched them Deep Hook: Wondered how all the pigs kept falling from the sky Bear with me a bit as I take time to wonder why Majority will think your the boy who cried wolf Conscience is telling me that I gotta have the proof No more worries, I'm still me (I'm still me) (x2) Got a letter? Send it overseas! Nothing personal Just want everybody to freeze! Hold up! Verse 2: Obviously part of the hook was very sarcastic, had to mention it to knock confusion out the masses Never rolling with this shit but I'm still Blunt, ain't talking bout James, better let my shit thump I got only one reason why to trust myself cause there is one iPhone with two crackheads, damn I feel like if I gave people exactly what they wanted to hear from me they'll have the nerve to criticize me I'm still trying my hardest to create my own flows, no matter what I do, I'm shutdown like it's foreclosed Feels like wasted 4 summer like it 4 years, yet the summer was the longest without doing shows All of a sudden these fuckers asking for promo, mind snapped and catch all imposters like photos Been thinkin' bout Bentleys, you whip a Volvo, that don't compare to the fuckin' sun, I drop volcanoes Deep Hook: Wondered how all the pigs kept falling from the sky Bear with me a bit as I take time to wonder why Majority will think your the boy who cried wolf Conscience is telling me that I gotta have the proof No more worries, I'm still me (I'm still me) (x2) Got a letter? Send it overseas! Nothing personal Just want everybody to freeze! Hold up! Verse 3: COMING SOON..... Deep Hook: Wondered how all the pigs kept falling from the sky Bear with me a bit as I take time to wonder why Majority will think your the boy who cried wolf Conscience is telling me that I gotta have the proof No more worries, I'm still me (I'm still me) (x2) Got a letter? Send it overseas! Nothing personal Just want everybody to freeze! Hold up! Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs